


What the world needs now

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur's Return, Avalon - Freeform, Drawn for Texasfandoodler, H.G. Wells Homage, M/M, Remembering Tex, Tex - Freeform, War of the Worlds, tripods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: The world is in peril. Arthur has returned, just as the Great Dragon foretold. Merlin can't quite believe it.





	What the world needs now

 

 

"So, I see we have a problem, Merlin."

 

 

 

"How are we for weapons? No, wait a minute! I know! Please, tell me you still have magic."

 

 

 

 

"Alright, Merlin? You still have your magic?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Magic, Merlin, magic!"

 

"Yeah...yes."

 

"Come on then."

 

 "Oh, right."

 

 

<3<3<3

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tex, I drew this because I wanted to keep you up-to-date on what Colin was doing. He has done a stellar job of doing the main character in a radio play based on War of the Worlds. I've only heard a trailer so far, but it sounds epic!!! 
> 
> The last pic is a bit of a H.G. Wells homage - his drawings are amazing. 
> 
> The subject matter of Merlin missing Arthur will always be there right at the centre of my fandom life - in a way I'm glad the Js cut my chest open and yanked out my heart, because if they hadn't, I'd never met you or any of the other lovely and creative people. So, I had to address the issue in this little thingy. Reunited, AT LAST.
> 
> Miss you terribly. Hope you are in a better place, this world is going crazy tbh.
> 
> Love,  
> Merls


End file.
